Icarus' server
Icarus' server is where Peron and Michalak survived against zombies in Virtis Tales Season 1. It was originally a mini games server, but the Virtis Purge caused it to become a zombie survival server, at the request of Icarus, taking over from the original owner of the server, Striker. Players Many players have played on the server, and many still did after it was converted to zombie survival. The zombie invasion had many players torn between trusting eachother, and also introduced new aspects such as infections and cures. History The server's IP was originally play.mini.com, and during the Virtis purge was play.VIRZ.net (the VIRZ meaning Virtis-Zombies). During the initial Virtis creation at the hands of Joesph Forrest and his associates, they had two particular helpers called 4534 and 3123, one of which being Icarus, the other being Scorpion, who were both demanding to Virtis with their requests for their minecraft servers. As a result, when Perseus, Yldir and Nodis hijacked the project, they enlisted Icarus and Scorpion's servers for testing in their upcoming Link project. A player called Michalak was alone in the server, surviving, and reluctant to company. He meets a new player called Peron an eventually warms up to him, and soon discover a survival camp containing many players called The Zeta, ran by B1ll1e and Ab3l. They soon discover the camp's illicit practices of looting innocent players, and start an uprising against them. The ensuing conflict results in the destruction of the camp and its conversion into a forced labour camp, and also B1ll1e's death. Peron and Michalak are captured by Ab3l, but before he can take them back to the camp, Virtis initiate their Link project, which effectively merges the server with Scorpion's at ungenerated ends, and opens up various portals for quick transport between worlds. This Link is a proof-of-concept, as Virtis want to merge every server to rule them all as one. Two players from Scorpion's server, called Blue and Dr_P3, jump through a portal to Icarus' server and kill Ab3l, before releasing Peron and Michalak and teaming up. Two renegades from Forrest's group, Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang, now attempting to stop Virtis, intercept the Link's communication channel, which Icarus is using to talk with Scorpion, and forward it to the four players. Peron, Michalak, Dr_P3, and Blue finish off the remaining Zeta members and free the prisoners. Through the channel, Sweet and Lang tell them they must kill Icarus and Scorpion as the server consoles are unhackable until their locks are lifted. They find Icarus at his tower in the server, which is defended with iron bars, effectively making him immune to the zombies. Nonetheless, they breach the tower and push Icarus out of the window to his death, before killing Scorpion on his server. Lang then thwarts the Link by hacking the consoles and shutting it down, Anti-Virtis' first big win. Icarus' server remained zombified until Virtis were eventually stopped and arrested. Striker restored it to mini games, though added zombie survival as one, and put Peron and Michalak in charge of it as thanks. Category:Servers